<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Despite Everything, It's Still You by Valkyweenke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888662">Despite Everything, It's Still You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyweenke/pseuds/Valkyweenke'>Valkyweenke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Injuries, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyweenke/pseuds/Valkyweenke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream SMP War (Jan 20th) Spoilers!</p><p>Tubbo and Tommy both awake from nightmares. Thankfully, they're both alive and well to comfort each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Despite Everything, It's Still You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not a ship fic!</p><p>This is my first published MCYT fic, so I'm willing to take in feedback and critisism.</p><p>Reminder that this fic will contain mentions of manipulation by adults, so please do not continue if you are triggered by such topics and please go her yourself some water and make sure you're hydrated!</p><p>Also final note that this was written at 4am, so there may be inconsistencies and flaws in writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold. So incredibly cold. The British teen awoke with a jump, his skin crawling and sticky with sweat, yet simultaneously so cold. Tommy sat there, his breath slowly evening out and his mind returning back to a state of consciousness. </p><p>    All he could remember was the face of the all too familiar green tyrant and a tall pole towering above his previous residence. Nothing horrified the blonde more than those piercing, empty eyes of a porcelain mask, along with the terrifying contrasting smile. At last, he was finally able to tear his mind from the horrifying tyrant, that in a sentence of cruel irony was named after the exact opposite thing that the treacherous being haunted. </p><p>    The teen swiftly wiped the tears out of his eyes and turned to look at the door to the room across from him. The one that held his best friend. The one who had fought his demons, by his side since the beginning. In another swift act of irony, he saw the door swing open, with a distraught Tubbo standing in the doorway. </p><p>    His dark brown hair had been insanely rustled, seeming akin to a nest, almost. His once bright green eyes were now deep and held such sadness inside that no seventeen year old should ever experience. He looked tired and fed up, especially for a person whomst had just emerged victorious, with his life intact. The bags understand his eyes stood out against his pale, scarred skin, the feel purple painting his complexion more purple than any makeup pigment could manage. As I stared at the broken boy in the doorway, Tommy realised that the Tubbo he had grown up with no longer existed, leaving only a war-torn child, whom had fought in five wars in the past eight months, one who had been entrusted with an entire country at sixteen and eventually watched said nation get blown to bits. </p><p>    Tommy wasn't the only one who had noticed a change however. Tubbo had also noticed a substantial change in his own best friend. The way Tommy sat up in bed, illuminated by the light from the next room revealed his fading blue eyes, and his scarred skin. Despite the way he had chosen to betray Technoblade for him, he still wore his brother's cloak to sleep, keeping him warm at night against the cold nature of the dirt shack he slept in every night; if he even slept at all. </p><p>    Detecting the older boy's concern, Tommy smiled, in an attempt to comfort Tubbo a little, as he shifted sideways in his bed and opened his cloak wider, in order to allow for room for the other. Happy to take any affection at all, the shorter boy swiftly took him up on his offer, scrambling across the room as fast as his legs would take him. Once again, after another long day where neither of them expected to come out of it alive, they once again found each other safe and alive, in each others arms, the turmoil of war unable to harm them anymore in their small safe space of Tommy's little shack that had been there since Day 1. </p><p>    After about five minutes in their euphoric, ignorant state, Tubbo was finally brought back to earth by the sound of sniffing. His eyes widened and he lay there in a stupor. Normally, the younger teen never allowed himself to cry infront of the other, wanting to maintain his false ego he presented to the world. Instead, along with defeating Dream, his walls came down with the very manifestation of his worst fears and nightmares. Despite the silence between the two, the way they held each other physically spoke a thousand words. After a while, Tubbo's own previous sobbing continued, allowing the two to release months of pent up emotions they never had the chance to thanks the uncaring, heavy hand of conflict and war since even the time they had came to this land. From the disk war, to the L'Manburg independence, to the eventual siege, and destruction of the land that once refuged them, no matter how strained their friendship got, at the end of the day, all they had was each other and the very discs that represented their ionic bond, newly safe back into their care for the first time since the end of the independence war. </p><p>    At last, Tommy spoke, breaking the long, drawn out silence. </p><p>    "Thank you, Tubbo," he smiled, his voice breaking slightly from the rush of still very clear emotion that laced his words. "Despite everything, we're still alive." </p><p>    "No, Tommy, thank you." the other responded, the same emotions that swelled up in the taller's voice, showing in his own higher voice. The way their voices intertwined, matching each other perfectly showed that it was no longer Tommy and his sidekick, it was Tubbo and Tommy. Finally they stood side by side, the words they had both spoken when Tubbo was moments away from death holding their weight even hours after the battle they had fought, even whilst they were relishing the luxury of still being alive, feeling each others skin warm and alive, a contrast to what they had initially assumed the night would end in. </p><p>    They relished in the simple beat of each other's heartbeats, even more beautiful than each of the duo's musical skills combined. They hugged each other tighter than they ever knew they had the strength to, almost as if they feared that their long term threat would come back and tear each other apart once again. Despite this, they knew at the bottom of their hearts that even if the tyrant broke out of the prison, they had the strength needed to never truly let each other go, nor let themselves be manipulated and turned against each other ever again. </p><p>    Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of being curled up into each other's arms, the two boys felt themselves be dragged down into the warmth of unconsciousness, falling into a sweet slumber, where the outside world could no longer hurt them, protected by a impenetrable wall of each others' clutches, finally having the final layer of defense being the cloak that had previously belonged to Tommy's older brother. </p><p> </p><p>    Soft footsteps patted against the grass path outside the Tommyinnit shack, soft purple particles floating around, as a certain tall half-enderman closed in on the area. He had been meaning to talk to the two residents of the property ever since they returned, however he had never gotten the chance to during the day. </p><p>    Ranboo adjusted his scarlet tie, a contrast against the deep dark grey suit and brilliant white shirt underneath, before mustering up the courage to finally knock on the wooden door. After hearing no response, the teen bent down, peering through the small gaps in the oak. After scanning among the chests, he finally rests his heterochromic eyes upon Tommy's bed in the corner of the shack, revealing the two boys cuddled up together, warm and safe in their deep slumber. </p><p>    A fanged mouth curls into a smile and lets out a soft chuckle, the deep voice resonating around him. Whatever he had to talk could wait until morning, it would be unfair to disturb them in such a peaceful state. Finally, enderman noises radiated around the garden and Prime Path, as the hybrid was whisked away by the purple swirls that clouded his vision, only remaining two best friends, safe and warm in each other's caring clutches.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>